Kickin' It with the Olympians
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors are psyched about their trip to NYC. But when a mysterious woman comes to the dojo, they are in for a huge shock: Greek mythology is real. Percy and Annabeth tell them who they are, and they don't believe it for a second. How will the warriors learn to trust Percy and Annabeth?
1. Encounter with Greek Mythology

**hey guys! This is my first crossover fanfic, even though this is long overdue. (XD) anyways, here it is! Enjoy! :) (btw, the book is PJO and the show is Kickin It)**

Percy's P.O.V:

I trudged along the curb of Manhattan with Riptide's blade scraping the concrete. My blade was covered in the blood of drakons. I ran into them by the alleyways. They were listening for human cries. They thought that a guy like me would cry for them, but they were too stupid to realize I sliced off their heads.

Anyways, I heard a vibrate and reached into my pocket for my cell phone. It was a text from my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, who told me to get to camp right away. I knew it was important because anything concerning camp that Annabeth tells me is automatically important.

I called my trusty pegasus, Blackjack, to give me a lift to camp. He comes down, his black-feathered wings beating against the wind. _Yo, boss! Where to, captain? _He said. I sighed and said, "Don't call me boss! Call me Percy!" in an annoyed tone. _How 'bout Seaweed Brain? _Blackjack said.

I exhaled sharply. "Only Annabeth is allowed to call me that. Now let's go! Annabeth says it's important that I'm at camp now!" And with that, me and Blackjack are soaring through the sky, on our way to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V:

Me and Milton were sparring with each other. I threw a punch and Milton dodged it. He was getting better and better at his reflexes. He's kind of like one of the Greek heroes that we read about in history when we were learning about Greek mythology.

"Hey, Jack!" Kim said running in. I stopped. "Great sparring, Milton. You're getting better and better!" I said. Milton bowed and went to sit on the bench.

Kim came up to me with a newspaper in her hand. "Read this! Exclusive from Manhattan!" She gave me the newspaper and I read it.

_Manhattan Exclusive!_

_Winner of the "Dreams of NYC" essay contest goes to lucky winner Kim Crawford from Seaford, California! Congratulations! You've just won the trip to New York City!_

I put the newspaper down and hugged her. "Kim, congradulations! I'm so proud of you!" She let go with a disgusted face. "Remember to put some deodorant on right after sparring." I asked Milton and he gave me his spare stick of deodorant. "'Summer Seashore'. Good choice." I said. Milton nodded. "It was a 2-for-1 sale at Sal's Mart."

"I have other news! I can bring all you guys with me, too!" Kim said excitedly. My eyes went wide and Milton gasped. "We're going to New York?!" He said.

Kim nodded, then Rudy, who eavesdropped as always, ran out excitedly. "I'm going to New York!"

Then, a random stranger walked in.

"Hello! I'm ssssssSenna. I'm looking for Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer. I need to ssssspeak with them for a ssssssecond." The stranger said.

For some reason, I felt **really** uncomfortable going to talk to this lady. Kim seemed uncomfortable, too. She gave me the worried look.

But we had no choice. We followed her outside.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" Kim said. Senna closed the door. "Nothing really. I jusssssst need a favor." She turned around to face us. There was something off about her.

Her eyes were instantly turned to green, then gray. Her pupils were slits, like a reptile's eyes.

"Kim. Look at her eyes." I whispered to her. She looked and she had a look of panic. "How can we get out of this?" She said worriedly. Senna was staring at us.

"Demigodsssss. Demigodsssss. Demigodsssss. How I longed to feast on your blood." She said. Her tongue hissed at us. I was trying to hold in my fear, then I burst into action—

I kicked her in the face. She shrieked.

"What are you?!" I demanded. Kim went into fighting position. "What did you call us?" Senna regained her balanced. Then she revealed her true form.

Wings the color of blood sprouted from where her arms were supposed to be. Her eyes turned to the color of gold. My eyes hurt when I looked at them, but by some miracle I wasn't blind. Her teeth became so pointy that your fingers may bleed even with the slightest contact. Her forked tongue hissed at us. She grew four legs that resembled reptilian legs and claws that were as sharp as knives.

She was some kind of creature. A creature from those Greek mythology books from history class. Then it clicked in my brain.

Senna's actually a drakon!


	2. Truth

**new chapter! Yay!**

Kim's P.O.V:

This creepy lady just turned into a monster. I pinched myself, but apparently, this is reality. But, it didn't matter.

She knew that she needed to defeat this monster, alongside Jack Brewer, who maybe the only boy I've actually liked.

Wait—what did I just say? Never mind. There's more stuff to worry about.

I threw a punch at the monster's leg, but it did no good. Instead, it made her angrier. Jack tried kicking her wings, but no luck. We both threw kicks and punches, but the monster kept getting angrier and angrier.

"Don't look at her eyes!" Jack yelled. "Your eyes will go blind!" I did what he said and kept my gaze down. I tried so hard to not look up. Then, I heard Jack screech in pain. My head jerked to the left and I saw Jack's hand covered in blood.

"Jack!" I yelled as I ran to his side, still not looking at the monster's eyes. Then, the worst thing happened:

Milton, Jerry and Rudy came out.

I looked at them. "Guys! Get back inside!" But they were just looking at the monster. I punched all of them so that their gaze fell on my eyes. "Ow!" Milton shouted. I groaned. "Just help me get rid of this monster!" I yelled.

"What _is _that?" Jerry said pointing at the monster. Then, something _really _unexpected happened:

Rudy has his katana unsheathed, preparing for battle.

"Rudy! Get inside!" Milton yelled, as he was helping me with Jack's wound. Rudy didn't hear us, because he leaped at the monster and sliced her legs clean off. The monster yowled in pain as a golden liquid, which I guess was like blood, spilled from its legs.

Then, Rudy leaped at the monster's head and sliced it off her body. The monster then crumbled to dust.

Rudy came down and ran to us. "Are you guys okay?" We were too shocked to answer. Rudy just took down a monster with a cheap katana!

"Rudy, did you lie about where you got the katana?" I asked suspiciously. If he was lying, there was no joke he was lying about other things, too. His face turns red, then sighs. "Yes, I was." He confessed. "It was for your own safety."

Jack was still in pain, but it has gone down since Milton brought the first-aid kit. "Did you know what that was?" Jerry asked. "Was it actually a monster, or is this a freakish special effects prank?" He walked around.

"Okay, people!" He announced. "Great prank. You can come out now!" I rolled my eyes at Jerry's stupidity. "Jerry," I began. He looked back at me. "This was all real..." Then I turned to Rudy. "...Right, Rudy?!" I raised an eyebrow as Milton crossed his arms and Jack stood up.

We all looked at Rudy that he was starting to lose it. "Yes...it was..." He said. "That was a drakon, an Ancient Greek mythological creature." He sat down, as we did the same. "Guys...I think it's time I told you guys the full story." He said.


End file.
